Under the Same Roof
by fly-honey-from-the-track-team
Summary: To keep his baby brother, Alfred, company, Arthur hires a baby-sitter, Kiku. But, what happens when both brothers end up falling in love with him and Kiku is only aware of one of the brother's feelings? (in all honesy, I can't think of a good summary. Iggypan w/ eventual Ameripan)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only doing this once. I disown these characters.**

**The story is somewhat based on this manga I read a long time ago; I can't remember what it was called, but it was about some high school kid falling in love with the owner of an umbrella.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Character death, Iggypan with one-sided Ameripan, eventual Ameripan, Human names used**

He couldn't help but admire the person standing before him. He was petite, skin pale as the vanilla ice cream, eyes brown as chocolate syrup, and hair black as… well, he couldn't really think of a black topping off the top of his head; point is, the person before him was, in a word, cute, and Alfred couldn't count the times he'd spent staring at him.

A deep sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed in his chest, and bespectacled eyes engraving the image of the other deep in his mind.

Kiku was brushing his teeth, eyes closed, earphones in, and hips swaying to the music. The language was foreign to Alfred, most likely the other man's native tongue, but he could tell- Kiku was moving to the beat of the music.

He could have gone on looking at the other person for eternity… well, maybe not eternity; he still wanted to be able to eat… but still, something close to eternity wasn't that bad. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but his thoughts were interrupted by very angry Japanese words.

_Idiot… mumble mumble….stupid…mother blah blahh_

_Ahh. He's so adorable when he's angry._

Alfred could only make out a few of the insults Kiku was throwing at him, but all Alfred could focus on where Kiku's reddening cheeks, eyes narrowing in anger, and his little fists flying around him as he insulted Alfred for having sneaked up on him while he was in the bathroom.

All Alfred could do was chuckle as he walked into the bathroom, closing in on Kiku. Kiku wasn't so much as mad as he was embarrassed at having been seen dancing, and although he was doing his best to portray his anger, all Alfred saw was a little Shitzu (Kiku) barking at a Saint Bernard (himself), and hey, he found that hilarious.

"Now, now you two." Alfred's hand froze inches away from Kiku's cheek. His eyes shot open for a second before composing himself. Clearing his throat, he retracted his hand and instead moved it to push his hair out of his face.

_Oh, yeah. I forgot._

"What's going on, Kiku?" Alfred's older brother stood at the door fixing his tie.

_Arthur. _

Kiku huffed as he made his way towards Arthur, not before throwing Alfred the coldest stare he could muster.

"Nothing," Kiku said as he placed a gentle kiss on Arthur's lips and helped him fix his tie. "Alfred just played a little prank on me, is all."

"Really?" Arthur asked while buttoning the sleeves of his shirt. Giving a small thank you to Kiku as he left the bathroom, Arthur turned to look at his brother. "Alfred…"

Just the tone of Arthur's voice was enough to make him roll his eyes.

"He over exaggerated, bro," Alfred said as he got a towel from the cabinet. "He's just pissed that I saw him dancing. It's his fault for not locking the bathroom door."

Arthur sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight back a headache. "You used to love Kiku, Alfred. What happened?"

_I still do. _ "Nothing."

"Look, you're growing up. You're 18 now and you understand some things better than you did before." Alfred couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. He hated when Arthur went all paternal on him.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Well, if my relationship with Kiku is starting to… I don't know… cause you discomfort or anything, you can tell me."

_Really? Than break up with him._

"I'm not going to leave him,"

_Well fuck._

"- and I hope you understand that, but if it bothers you in some way, instead of taking it out on him, you can come talk to me and we can work something out." Arthur's green eyes bore into Alfred's blue ones.

_I love Kiku. Teasing him is my way of coping._

"Alright?" Arthur nudged Alfred's side as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Alfred couldn't help but smile. Arthur's absurd eyebrows were comical and it was one of the reasons he was glad to have had a different father with dominant genes.

"Whatever."

"That's my baby brother," Arthur teased as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Once he was alone, Alfred let out an exaggerated sigh and clawed his face dramatically. As he took his pajama bottoms off (he didn't wear a top and why would he wear boxers to sleep?) and turned on the water, he could help but think of Kiku and Arthur and himself.


	2. Chapter 2

He had always known he and Arthur were different. They spoke with different accents, had different likes and dislikes, different fathers… but still, they always loved each other. Their mom and Alfred's dad treated them the same, gave them the same love, so, although Arthur had a different dad, they were still a happy family.

When he was 10, there was a high speed chase. A small car was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The pilot and copilot died on impact, the only survivor was the 17 year old in the backseat.

After three weeks, Arthur was released from the hospital. Francis, Arthur's older cousin, had offered to take them in, but Arthur refused; he knew Francis was raising his own baby brother, Matthew, on his own, and he didn't want to impose.

It had been his dream to enter Y University and study law, but he had to raise Alfred, so right after graduation, he started working. Everything was fine, or so it seemed.

Alfred could tell… ever since the accident, Arthur never smiled.

Arthur had been working longer and longer. He had begun to neglect Alfred. Feeling guilty about leaving the 12 year old by himself, he hired a baby-sitter. And two years after the incident, Kiku appeared.

Kiku was supposed to take care of him from 3-7, Arthur usually got out at 11, and figured four hours alone was better than eight. However, Kiku refused to leave Alfred alone, and with Arthur's permission, he asked to stay the full 8 hours, the last 4 being free of charge.

Arthur was reluctant; he felt like he was dumping Alfred on Kiku and taking advantage of the boy's generosity. Kiku was in his last year of high school, surely he had other things to worry about. But with a smile, Kiku waved him off, and said he didn't mind.

And that's how things started changing around the two brothers. Kiku's smile would wait for Alfred outside the school gates and a warm meal awaited Arthur when he got home from work.

Alfred grew attached to the older boy. He'd sit on Kiku's lap and together, they'd watch anime or play videogames or just talk. Kiku would even help him with his homework, which would result in both of them being scolded by Arthur; one for doing all the work and the other for taking advantage.

And before they realized, Kiku was part of the family.

When he entered adolescence, he realized that, while all the other boys his age would touch themselves while looking at pictures of naked women with big breasts, all he could think of when he masturbated was a petite Japanese male body.

Around the same time, Arthur's hard work had paid off. He started working fewer hours, but his wage increased. He had been promoted to district manager, and apparently, that was a big thing because when he told them the news, Kiku's wrapped his arms around Arthur and congratulated him. Arthur took Kiku into his arms and spun him around, and for the first time, Alfred felt jealousy towards his brother.

Soon after Arthur's promotion, Alfred's world came crashing down. He had stayed late practicing in hopes of entering the football team. He had told Arthur he'd be staying at a friend's house, but since he'd forgotten a project that was due the next day, he just decided to go home.

It was quite when he entered the house. He'd figured he'd let Arthur know he was home, so he made his way to his brothers room. The door was slightly ajar and light escaped the cracks. He was about to knock, but a muffled sound broke the silence of the sound.

Curiosity peaked, Alfred tried to peek through the small opening.

"_Let me hear your voice, Kiku."_

"_Ha! Ha! Ha! Ar.. Arthur. Ha! Mmngh! Please…"_

He wanted to run, to let them know he was there, that he heard them, but all he could do was weakly push away from the door and drag his feet to his room.

When he fell on the bed all he could think of was Kiku; face flushed, eyes hazed over with lust, hair disheveled, mouth opened letting breathy moans and pants escape. Biting his bottom lip to hold back his own moan, he let his hand travel down his body to his hardening manhood.


End file.
